Fury 325
Fury 325 is a giga roller coaster operating at Carowinds. At an astounding 325 feet in height, it is the world's tallest giga coaster and the world's fifth tallest roller coaster. Ride history Rumors and trademark filing Speculations arose in May 2013 that Carowinds would be receiving a B&M Wing Coaster in the near future. In September, the coaster was revealed in a Charlotte City Council meeting, and it was confirmed that the ride would cost approximately $30 million. On October 18, 2013, January 23, 2014, and June 9, 2014, Cedar Fair filed three trademarks for the names Centurion, Fury, and Fury 325, the latter being the attraction's current name. The ''Centurion ''trademark was suspended in February after the United States Patent and Trademark Office found a trademark with the same name. Media promotion In July 2014, the blueprints for Fury 325 were leaked, and the park sent a beekeeper in August to deliver a partially-burnt bug net with a card saying, "You're gonna need a much bigger net to capture the thrills of the 2015 Carowinds season," to several Charlotte media outlets. On August 12, Carowinds launched a microsite on the park's official website advertising a new attraction entitled Centurion. Announcement, construction, and opening Fury 325 was officially announced at the park's Harmony Hall Marketplace on August 21, 2014. The first piece of track was placed about a month later, on September 29, 2014, and the structure for the ride's storage track was erected within the next week. By October 22, the majority of the brake run was finished, and in two days, the final pieces for the section were complete. By October 26, the base of the lift hill was finished, and the first drop and lift hill were completed on December 4. The final piece of track was installed on January 30, 2015, and the attraction completed its first successful test run on March 4, 2015. The coaster held its media preview day on March 25, 2015, and the coaster officially opened on March 28, 2015. Ride synopsis The ride begins with the descent up the 325-foot lift hill. Next, the train drops 320 feet at an 81-degree angle, reaching speeds of 95mph. The train then enters a 190-foot barrel turn, and then through a high speed s-curve, near the park's entrance. The train then makes a banked turn into a 157-foot horseshoe, reaching a 91-degree angle, before descending toward the ground and underneath the pathway leading to the entrance. The ride then enters a 101-foot left banked turn, followed by a straight section of track, and then a 111-foot camelback. Following the camelback, the train enters a (roughly) 180-degree helix. The train then enters another camelback hill, a left turn, and then the final camelback, which leads into the final brake run. Trivia Records * Fury 325 is the world's tallest roller coaster, Carowinds' tallest roller coaster, and the fifth tallest in the world. * Fury 325 is the fastest giga coaster in the world, and the sixth fastest. It is also the fourth longest roller coaster in the world. * Fury 325 is also the tallest, fastest, and longest non-launched roller coaster in North America, and the tallest in the world to use a chain lift hill. * The coaster is also the tallest built by Bolliger & Mabillard (B&M), surpassing Canada's Wonderland's Leviathan. Statistics * The coaster's original height was planned to be 302 feet, 70 feet than the Intimidator (232 feet). * Due to its height, Carowinds had to receive permission from the Federal Aviation Administration (FAA) to build the ride. * One cycle on the ride lasts about 3 minutes, 25 seconds, and the track's length is 6,602 feet long. * The ride can accompany up to 1,470 passengers per hour. * Fury 325 uses about 8.4 acres of land. * The coaster's theme is a hornet, since riders are catching their target at high speeds. The coaster draws inspiration from the Revolutionary War, when Charlotte was "a hornet's nest of rebellion." * The track's color scheme is teal, lime green on the bottom, and held by white supports. Carowinds has neither confirmed nor denied whether the attraction's color scheme is based on the Charlotte Hornets. * Fury 325 is the second coaster at the park to be located in both North and South Carolina. Photo Gallery Category:Carowinds Category:Rollercoasters Category:Coaster Wiki Category:2015